The Gift
by Aimless
Summary: Response to the birthday challenge on the Gabe's Adventures Yahoo mailing list. COMPLETE


TITLE: The Gift  
  
AUTHOR: Aimless - aimless_210@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: G   
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SYNOPSIS: Just read it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them (sigh - if only) and I'm not making a dime here. No copyright infringement is intended so please don't sue me. Besides, all you'd get is a pocket full of lint, a couple of cats, and some half-dead houseplants.  
  
NOTES: This is a response to my birthday challenge. HAPPY BIRTHDAY VEGA (7/31) AND LITTLE WING (8/3)!!!  
  
I'll admit it...I Mary Sue'd. Blink and you'll miss it!  
  
I also borrowed an excerpt from Little Wing's fic 'Crossfire' - Please don't kill me, LW!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
THE GIFT  
  
"How about this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This?"  
  
"No"  
  
"This?!?"  
  
"Ummm...No."  
  
"Okay. Let's try that place over there. Surely they'll have what you need."  
  
Gabriel Patterson sighed and followed his friend, Mackenzie Previn, into yet another shop. Had he known this would have turned into such a production, he would have kept his mouth shut and mailed a card before the team left town on their next job, but nooo, he just had to go and mention the need for a gift.  
  
The moment Mac's eyes had lit up, he'd known that he'd made a big mistake. Despite her penchant for fistfights, guns, and large explosions and her tomboyish attitude toward many things, Mac's feminine shopping gene was present and functioning at peak efficiency.  
  
"Ohh, look at this!"  
  
Gabe just scrunched up his nose at Mac's latest find. While the tiny, blue, string bikini was extremely...uh...nice, there was no way it could be considered an appropriate gift.  
  
"I meant for me," Mac said with a laugh. "Be right back!"   
  
As Mac raced to the dressing room to try on her latest find, Gabe decided that he wouldn't find what he was looking for in that store, so he stepped back out into the mall and sat on a bench to wait for her return. Moments later, Mac exited the store with her new purchase in hand and joined the despondent young man.  
  
"Okay, it's time to regroup," she proclaimed as she plopped herself onto the bench and added the new package to the rapidly growing stack Gabe already carried for her. "We're not having any luck here. What does this....?"  
  
"Vega. Vega Wing," Gabe supplied when Mac faltered over the name. "I call her VW."  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow at the use of her initials but wisely chose to not make any Volkswagen jokes at that time. "Okay, what does VW like?"  
  
Gabe gave a long-suffering sigh and slouched further back on the bench. Mac had asked that same question at least a dozen times in the three hours they had been shopping.   
  
"I don't know," Gabe answered patiently. "I haven't known her for very long."  
  
That was the understatement of the year. Gabe had met VW through a mutual friend only last week. Since then, they had gone out twice, the latest being the night before when he learned that her birthday was tomorrow. She had insisted that he didn't need to do anything since they had known each other for such a short amount of time. Gabe really liked her, so doing nothing was completely out of the question, but since Adventure Inc. had another job that would require them to head out on the young woman's birthday, he was afraid that the only real option available to him would be sending a card. He didn't really care for that idea and, apparently it had showed.   
  
When he had come home from his date, both Mac and Judson had instantly realized that something was wrong with the usually upbeat young man. With a little encouragement from his friends, Gabe had begun to explain the situation. He had only gotten as far as saying that VW's birthday would coincide with their departure date when Judson broke in.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Gabe. I forgot to tell you. Our permits haven't been approved yet, so we're going to be leaving a day later than planned."  
  
Gabe hadn't actually believed the older man, but nothing in Judson demeanor gave evidence to the lie, so Gabe had no choice but to accept what was said. That issue settled, the three friends had quickly come up with a plan. Judson would cook a gourmet meal for the young couple and Mac would take Gabe shopping for a gift. Judson and Mac would go catch a movie and allow Gabe and VW to have the run of the Vast Explorer for the evening. Gabe had agreed to the plan. Everything had sounded so simply - except buying the gift.  
  
Mac sighed in exasperation. "What DO you know about her?"  
  
"Only what my friend, Amy, has told me about her. She likes to read, but I don't have any specifics on what she likes to read. She likes computers, but once again, I don't have any specifics. She has a brother and a sister - both older. She likes animals. She..."  
  
After a long pause, Mac spoke up. "Well, you're just a fountain of information, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, excuse me, Mac," Gabe shouted irritably. "I'm sorry that I don't know her entire life history, but we've only been out on two dates and the first one was with a group of friends."  
  
"Hey, hey hey!" Mac grabbed Gabe's arm as he bolted up from the bench and pulled him back down. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."  
  
Gabe ran his hands through his hair and took a deep, cleansing breath before turning apologetic eyes to his friend. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. You didn't deserve that. Forgive me?"  
  
Mac graced him with a brilliant smile. "Of course." The two exchanged a brief hug before standing, gathering Mac's packages, and continuing down the mall.   
  
They stopped briefly in front of a jewelry story. "Nah," they said in unison.  
  
"Jewelry is far too personal this early in a relationship," Mac stated.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
A short time later, they came to a toy store. "Stuffed animal?"  
  
"Keep that in mind," Gabe said after a brief pause. "It's cute, but a little clichéd."  
  
They walked into a store that neither had remembered seeing in the mall before, but instantly turned around and walked right back out as soon as they realized that it catered to the...adult...crowd. Even Mac had blushed upon seeing some of the things the shop had to offer.  
  
A craft shop gave Gabe several ideas of things to make for VW, but there was nothing he felt he could complete by tomorrow night.   
  
The craft shop was the last store in the mall and the two friends had found nothing that Gabe liked. Reluctantly, they turned and started back towards the toy store, quietly discussing what type of stuffed animal would be best for VW.   
  
They were a few stores away from their destination when Gabe saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks, much to the surprise of Mac who suddenly found herself several yards away carrying on a conversation with no one. She backtracked to see what had captured Gabe's attention.  
  
"A stationary store?" she asked in disbelief. "You thought a stuffed animal was clichéd and you're thinking about getting your friend stationary?"  
  
Gabe didn't reply, didn't even look at her, he simply walked into the store as if he was in a trance and drawn by an invisible force. Mac quickly followed and soon found herself standing beside her friend in front of a small display.   
  
"This is perfect," Gabe whispered in awe as he reached out and picked an item from the display.  
  
Mac's gaze shifted between her friend and the leather bound book he held in his hands. A frown creased her brow. "Uhh, I'm sorry, Gabe, but I don't get it."  
  
"It's a journal," he explained, holding the book out for her inspection.  
  
"Well, yeah, okay, I get that part, but why is it perfect?"  
  
"VW always carries a notebook with her," Gabe began the explanation as he turned his attention back to the journal and ran a hand across the soft, brown leather. "I've caught her writing in it several times, but she always closes it right away, so I assume it's a journal or diary of some sort. I noticed that it was pretty worn and she was near the end of it."  
  
A smile spread across Mackenzie's face. "Oh, I get it now. You're right, I think this is the perfect gift!"  
  
After picking up a matching pen and pencil set, Gabe paid for the items and he and Mac headed back towards home, pleased with what they had found.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gabe had been a nervous wreck the entire day. He had cleaned and re-cleaned the Vast Explorer from top to bottom, he had stood over Judson's shoulder as the older man prepared the meal he'd promised, and he'd tried on every article of clothing in his closet, looking for the perfect outfit. Most of all, he had worried about the gift he and Mac had selected the day before. He looked to the brightly colored box that held the journal, pen, and pencil. It still seemed like the perfect gift, but he wondered how it would be received.   
  
Seven o'clock finally rolled around much to Mac and Judson's relief. They had never seen Gabe so worked up over a girl before. Gabe disappeared topside and soon returned leading his guest into the living room.  
  
"Judson, Mac, this is Vega Wing," he made the introduction.  
  
"Vega,"  
  
"Miss. Wing," Mac and Judson greeted in turn as they shook the young lady's hand.  
  
"Well, have fun, guys," came Gabe's not-so-subtle hint.  
  
Judson chuckled and addressed his young friend as Mac went to get their jackets. "Okay, Gabe. Mac and I will be back at midnight. I have my cell phone if you should need anything."  
  
Gabe nodded and began ushering his friends towards the door, secretly pleased with the father-like attitude Judson had suddenly adopted.  
  
"Dinner's in the oven. It should be ready any time now." Mac joined in the efforts to get the explorer off the boat. "Oh and don't forget to..."  
  
"He knows, Judson," Mac cut him off with a wink to Gabe.   
  
Gabe cast an apologetic glance to his guest before walking over and placing a light kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday," he said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you," VW responded with a blush that made the young man weak in the knees. He could definitely grow to love that blush.  
  
Gabe had decided to wait until after dinner to give VW her present and the anticipation nearly killed him. When the last of the dessert had been consumed and the dishes cleared from the table, Gabe led VW to the living room couch and presented his gift to her.  
  
"Oh, I told you that you didn't have to get me anything," she admonished as she eagerly opened the box.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Gabe decided there was no need to defend himself as he saw her eyes light up upon seeing the journal and writing utensils.  
  
"Oh, Gabe! It's beautiful!"  
  
Gabe sat beside her and looked over her shoulder as she thumbed through the empty pages of the journal. "I noticed that you were running out of pages in that worn-out notebook that you carry around and thought that you might like this."  
  
"Thank you!" VW threw her arms around Gabe's neck and hugged him fiercely. "This will be perfect for my stories!"  
  
"Stories?" Gabe pulled back from the embrace. "You write stories?" he asked with a crooked grin.  
  
VW blushed again, much to his pleasure. "No...I mean...yes...I mean..." She sighed and took a moment to regain her composure. "I write amateur stories. Nothing special."  
  
"Oh, no," Gabe quickly countered. "It IS something special. That's really cool. What are your stories about?"  
  
VW looked away as she spoke. "Well, I want to write a book one day, but I'm just starting out, so I stick with short stories. My creative writing teacher once told me to start by writing stories using people I know as the characters. Once I get the basics down, I can move on to creating my own original characters."  
  
Gabe studied the young woman as he mentally reviewed her rushed words to determine if she had actually answered his question. Deciding that he, in fact, did not receive an answer, he repeated the question with a slight change. "So, WHO are your stories about?"  
  
If possible, VW's blush deepened and the next words were spoken in a whisper. "Right now, they're about you." At the burst of laughter coming from the man beside her, VW looked up.  
  
"Me?!" Gabe asked when he could finally speak again. "I'm flattered, but what could you possibly find to write about me?"  
  
Realizing that Gabe wasn't mad, VW quickly launched into her explanation. "Well, the stories aren't really about YOU, really. We just take your name and general lifestyle and then build a story with our own plot. We use Mac and Judson as well."  
  
The last sentences caused the laughter to instantly die. "Uh, 'we'?" he squeaked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Didn't you know? Amy writes the stories as well." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fact, I think she even killed you in one of her latest stories."  
  
Gabe opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly found himself at a loss for words and closed it again with an audible snap. After thinking about it for a few more minutes, he finally grinned. He found the idea rather flattering.  
  
"Would you like to read one of my stories?" VW asked timidly.  
  
He easily recognized the insecurity in her voice and realized how hard it must have been to make the offer. "I'd be honored."  
  
VW pulled her notebook from her purse, opened it to the first page, and presented it to Gabe. On that page was a list of about half a dozen titles that were followed by either the letters 'WIP' or 'COMPLETE'. The 'complete' ones also had a date beside them. He scanned through the titles.  
  
Crossfire  
  
The Missing  
  
Hunter  
  
Decay of an Angel  
  
Pledge of Allegiance  
  
Bright End of Nowhere  
  
He finally settled on the first one and settled back to read:  
  
***It had been gray all day, not cold or hot or sunny, just gray. Maybe it was the grayness of the day that had drained the crew of The Vast Explorer, rather than the countless dives they had made since eight that morning. Nearly ten hours of diving and all they had to show their client were a few baubles that had scattered around the outside of the wreck. The gangplank from the water seemed longer than when they had set off that morning, as the three-member crew dragged themselves up to the dock.  
  
Mackenzie Previn stared ahead of her at the youngest member of the crew, Gabriel Patterson. He was just as tired as they were but he somehow managed to still have energy. She had to shake her head. He was full of surprises. Though she had to admit that there were times when he was a typical kid and man, but for the most part he was full of surprises. He took being held hostage well, and being lost under the desert for a few hours exceptionally well. It worried her that he could work through things like that almost as well as she could. Feeling as though she and Gabe were the only two making the walk, Mac turned to see what was keeping Judson.  
  
"The bag." She heard someone say behind her. Great, first they dive all day to find nothing really and now some jerk was trying to hold them up for it. Quickly setting her pack down, Mac retrieved her gun.***  
  
'Hmm,' he thought to himself, 'only three paragraphs into the story and Mac has pulled her gun. This story is very realistic!' Gabe chuckled aloud at the thought of his trigger-happy friend. He settled further back into the chair and took VW's hand into his own. Yup, Vega Wing was a very interesting woman and he could really begin to like her. He gave the hand he held a reassuring squeeze and offered his companion a smile as he continued to read the story.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
